The present invention relates to an apparatus for pneumatically removing dust by selectively causeing compressed air from a compressor to produce suction by an ejecting action or to jet from a nozzle so as to utilize the suction and a jet of the high-pressure air for the removal of dust.
Generally the operation in textile mills or machine shops produces large amounts of lint and cotton fuzz or metal dust and molding sand, so that it has been desired to provide a pneumatic apparatus for readily and efficiently removing such dust for the maintenance and improvement of the work environment.
However conventional dust removing apparatus incorporating a motor-driven pump or fan for example, are inacapable of giving a high suction and produce a harsh noise, and fail to effectively remove lint or metal dust, while the pump or fan and motor or like devices used makes the apparatus large-sized, complex in construction and troublesome to operate. Thus the known apparatuses have various drawbacks.